unikittyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparkle Matter Matters/Transcript
with a pan towards the Castle. Zoom into the window eyes, to Unikitty, who is floating in the window, sparkle matter shooting out of her horn. Unikitty: (Singing.) Oh! What a beautiful day! (Stops singing.) Whee! bounces on the couch and offscreen. Cut to a set of doors, which Unikitty bursts out of. Unikitty: (Singing, stars in her eyes.) It’s a day full of sunshine! (Stops singing.) Woo-hoo! leaps to another window, where a smiley face-bearing sun is near. Unikitty: Hi, sunshine! (Moves to three flowers in a pot.) Hi, flowers! to outside of the Castle, Unikitty flies out of the castle. Hi, castle! to Hawkodile in his training grounds, about to punch a punching bag. Unikitty pops up near him, shooting out sparkle matter. Unikitty: Hi, Hawkodile! Hawkodile: (Saluting.) Princess Unikitty. (Stops saluting, as Unikitty leaves.) Bodyguard punch! (Punches the punching bag, knocking it off its hinges.) to Unikitty flying near a mirror. Unikitty: Hi, me! to Unikitty’s reflection. Unikitty’s Reflection: Hi, me! back to Unikitty. Unikitty: Hi! to Richard popping up, Unikitty flies up to him, landing near him. Unikitty: Hi, Richard! Richard: Princess Unikitty, there you are. We’ve got a full day ahead and we’re already behind schedule. (Unikitty frowns as he continues talking.) We have to repair the wishing fountain, tend to the citizens, restock the shooting stars— out to Unikitty and Richard, Richard is still talking. Unikitty: (Shocked.) Oh no! Richard: What’s wrong? Unikitty: This is really boring! (Flies off.) Richard: Hmm… to Unikitty flying, Richard pops up behind her as she gasps, she keeps flying away, but he keeps popping up. Richard: Princess, we also have to refill the sunbeams, clean the moat, sweep the chimney, fluff the pillows, feed the birds, water the flowers, wax the moon, oil the water wheels, toll the bells, clean the clocks, trim the… Unikitty: (Lands, groaning.) Oh, Rick, I’ll get to all that boring stuff after I finish saying hi to everybody. (A hole pops in from under her as she falls into it.) Whee! to Unikitty falling down a green tube as she hollers in excitement, which connects to a clear and wavy orange one, a curved red one, and a tangle of pink and purple ones, which she slides through, exclaiming all the way. The purple tube ends on a conveyor belt, which spits her parts out onto it. One of Dr. Fox’s robots is manning a crane, which uses a pincer to grab onto Unikitty’s head, as she yelps in shock. She is placed on a pillow on a turning crank, where another robot sits on the middle. Unikitty: Hi! Whoo! crank transfers to another crank, which brings her to an elevator, where multiple robots are waiting. She jumps into the elevator. Unikitty: Ha-hah! to inside the elevator. Unikitty: Hi, guys! Robots: (In unison.) Hi, Princess! (Cheering.) to a water slide, where the elevator drops onto, launching Unikitty and the robots out of it. Unikitty rides down the slide, as the robots fall into a pile, zapping with electricity. Robots: Oh no! Unikitty: Yippee! rides down the slide, passing a sign that says “Lab Entrance”, which closes behind her as she rides into it. Cut to a hatch in the lab, which Unikitty jumps out of. Unikitty: (Yelling.) Hi, Dr. Fox! (Starts walking around the lab.) Dr. Fox? Oh! (Leaps over to Puppycorn, who is wearing a helmet with coils on his head.) Hi, little bro! What are you doing? Puppycorn: Dr. Fox strapped me to this thing (Eyes turn blocky.) ‘cause she’s turning me into a robot! (Eyes return to normal.) Unikitty: What?! I wanna be a robot. Puppycorn: Too late! I already practiced my robot noises. (Starts imitating robot noises, as his body becomes blockier.) Unikitty: (Imitates robot noises as well.) hole opens in the floor near them, as steam pours out of it, causing them to stop and look at it. Dr. Fox rises out of the hole. Dr. Fox: Nobody is turning into a robot. Unikitty: (Shooting out sparkle matter.) Hi, Dr. Fox! Dr. Fox: Hi, Unikitty! Puppycorn is helping me study sparkle matter. You know that sparkly stuff that pops out of your head when you feel strong emotions? Unikitty: (Eyes turning into hearts as she jumps up.) I love sparkle matter! Dr. Fox: I’m collecting it for my experiments! Fox pulls a crank, showing a picture of a baseball near Puppycorn and holds out a jar. Puppycorn: (Gasping in excitement, as his eyes turn into soccer balls.) Ball! (Sparkle matter shoots from him, landing on the ground and into Dr. Fox’s jar, as he runs around.) Ball, ball, ball! and Dr. Fox walk towards a shelf of jars. Dr. Fox: I’ve got samples from almost everyone in the kingdom. to a giant beaker filled with sparkle matter. Dr. Fox: You. Unikitty: Yeah! into Puppycorn’s jar. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen.) Puppycorn. Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) That’s me! in on other jars. Dr. Fox: ''(Offscreen.)'' Hawkodile, the citizens… in on an empty jar saying "Rich". Dr. Fox: (Offscreen, faltering.) This thing… to Unikitty. Unikitty: Wait! out to Dr. Fox and Unikitty. Unikitty: (Pointing to the empty jar.) Whose is this? It’s empty! Oh no! He must be the least happy person in the kingdom! Dr. Fox: (Grabbing the jar.) Oh, this? This is Richard’s. I have always tried to get a sparkle matter sample from him, but he’s never made any. Unikitty: (Gasps, her cheeks turn into exclamation points.) RICHARD! Richard: (Phasing through the floor.) Princess, are you ready? We really should get back on schedule. Unikitty: Rick, are you ready to tell me why you are so unhappy? Richard: Princess, I am fine. We are just late… Unikitty: Fine? How can you only feel fine on this (Jumps up, shooting out sparkle matter and singing, her cheeks shaped like hearts, and Richard pelted with the sparkle matter.) beautiful day? Richard: I always feel fine. Now, back to… Unikitty: But you should feel better than fine! You should be (Shooting out fireworks, her eyes shaped like fireworks as well.) bursting with happiness all the time! Richard: Really, it’s okay. I have been around a long time. It just takes a lot to get me worked up. Unikitty: Isn’t there anything I can do? Richard: You can clear your to-do list. Unikitty: (Cheeks turning into 1 signs.) Okay, my to-do list! Number one, cheer Rick up! (Squishes her cheek against Richard’s.) Is this working? Richard: No. to carnival music playing, as a backdrop of flags with Richard’s face and name float around Unikitty. Unikitty: Is this working? to Richard. Richard: No. to Unikitty and Richard sitting down at a tea party in a pastel room. Unikitty: (With an affected British accent.) Is this working? Richard: No. to Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Richard in a club. Speakers blast club music and rainbow lights shoot around. Unikitty and Puppycorn are dancing, while Richard just floats. Unikitty: (Yelling.) Is this working?! Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh! Richard: No. to Unikitty and Richard on a roller coaster. It is about to go down the hill. Unikitty: Is this (in an echo-like voice) workiingggg!- woohhoohoooo!(Goes down the hill screaming, as Richard floats behind, while Unikitty goes around the track and disappears into the background.) Richard: No. back to Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Richard in the lab. Unikitty: Hmm. (Whispering to Dr. Fox.) Dr. Fox? Secret science conference. and Dr. Fox run offscreen. Cut to the two of them in a huddle. Unikitty: Doctor, there must be something we can do. I feel so bad. His feelings aren’t very feely! Dr. Fox: I have been working on a serum for this very problem. Unikitty: We should use it! Dr. Fox: But I haven’t tested it yet! Unikitty: There’s no time! This is an extreme case! This is a problem for… (Pan out to the two of them, Unikitty’s horn shoots science-themed sparkle matter.) SCIENCE! Dr. Fox: Hmm…maybe you’re right! (Reaches offscreen and pulls out a chalkboard, which she scribbles notes on.) Now, let’s see. Through the power of math, I have deduced that Richard is really… (Zoom in on her mouth.) boring. to Unikitty, who gasps in horror. Pan out to both of them. Dr Fox: So… (Zoom in on her lips, as she speaks in slow motion.) boring. back to Unikitty, who gasps in further horror. Cut back to Dr. Fox and Unikitty. Dr. Fox: I’ll have to make a special serum just for him. We’ll have to go into town and collect all the fresh, positive sparkle matter we can. (Draws more on the chalkboard. Cut to the chalkboard to a drawing of Richard. Dr. Fox talks more offscreen.) If my calculations are right, their happy sparticles should bond with his emotional core (Drawings of sparkle matter pop around Richard, and absorb into him, leaving his face blank.) and tickle his heart strings enough to finally make his feelings feel… (A tiny heart appears in the center of Richard. It grows a size, as multiple hearts stack on top of it.) really, really feely! to Unikitty. Unikitty: And then he’ll be bursting with happiness?! (Her eyes grow into sceneries of a hillside with a rainbow and sun.) to Dr. Fox, who extends her arms, throwing the chalk in her hands. Dr. Fox: Exploding with happiness! to the two of them. Unikitty cheers, jumping in the air. Cut to icons of Unikitty and Dr. Fox leaving the castle. Cut to a bed of five six, which is watered. The flowers pop open, revealing smiley faces, as sparkle matter pops from them as they giggle. Pan out to Unikitty watering the flowers, with Dr. Fox holding out a jar. Cut to Unikitty holding the flowers out in offering. FeeBee grabs onto them in joy and rubs them on her face, shooting sparkle matter out. She holds the flowers off of her face, which is now covered in pollen, as she grins. Cut back to Unikitty and Dr. Fox, as sparkle matter lands into the jar. Cut to Unikitty pushing Dino Dude onto a skate ramp. Cut to Dr. Fox on the other side, as Dino Dude does a flip, launching sparkle matter into Dr. Fox’s jar. Dr. Fox gives a thumbs up. Cut back to FeeBee, still with pollen on her face, as she happily reaches out. Cut to Unikitty and Dr. Fox. Unikitty is holding the bunch of flowers again. The two of them stare at each other in confusion. Unikitty gives FeeBee the flowers again, as she rubs them on her face again, launching an overload of sparkle matter out. Cut to Hawkodile, who punches through a wooden training board as he grunts. He kicks through another one, and punches the final one. Hawkodile: Yeya! bell dings, as Unikitty and Dr. Fox rush in, collecting sparkle matter from Hawkodile. Unikitty flies off, as Dr. Fox follows her, waving back at Hawkodile. Hawkodile hums in contentment as he blushes, hearts flying from him. He notices the hearts in shock and grabs one, punching it. Cut to Dr. Fox and Unikitty with their filled jar of sparkle matter. The two grin at each other and run off. Star iris in to Dr. Fox pouring the sparkle matter into a container. Dr. Fox: There we go! out to the lab, where a container is under a Bunsen burner. Dr. Fox is standing on a stack of books, while Unikitty flies near her. The two of them go through the table, which has various pipes and atomizers attached to it. Dr. Fox: (Moving various parts of the section.) And then we turn this on, and put that, and give this a little stir, and… two of them reach the end of the table, where a beaker filled with a sparkly purple liquid is. A single drop drips into it. Dr. Fox: Done! to the lip of the beaker, looking into the contents. A cute face forms in the liquid, giggling. It winks. Cut to Unikitty, her eyes glistening. Unikitty: Oh, my goodness! He’s so cute! to the beaker face, which speaks gibberish and giggles. Cut back to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Speaking in baby talk.) Oh, you’re so cute! So cute, so cute! face flashes in a rainbow of colors. Cut to the beaker face, which makes cute faces as Unikitty speaks gibberish. Cut to Unikitty, still flashing rainbows, as her eyes turn into hearts and her head leaps off of her mouth. Unikitty: TOO CUTE! explodes into broken pieces, as the beaker face laughs. Dr. Fox turns around to look. She takes the funnel off of the beaker. Dr. Fox: Okay, we’ll have to test this from a safe distance. (She corks the beaker, shaking it, as it screams. Unikitty is piecing herself back together.) to the outside of the Castle. Cut to a binoculars view of Richard in one of the eye windows. Cut to Unikitty and Dr. Fox. Both of them are in camouflage with war paint on their cheeks. Unikitty lowers her binoculars. Unikitty: Subject spotted. Dr. Fox: Serum. hands Dr. Fox the serum beaker, which she loads into a slingshot. Unikitty puts the binoculars back to her face, as a lens pops out from the slingshot. Cut to a crosshairs view of Richard in the window. Cut back to Unikitty and Dr. Fox. Unikitty: Two degrees down. Wind, 14. Sun, sunny. Clouds, cloudy. (Lowers her binoculars.) Take the shot. to a closeup to Dr. Fox’s mouth, as she exhales, condensation coming out of her mouth. Cut to the serum pulled back in the slingshot. Dr. Fox launches it. Cut to the exterior of the castle. The back of it suddenly explodes, a glittery purple cloud floating out from it as fireworks launch. Cut to Richard, who is groaning, as he has a wide smile on his face and glistening eyes. Sparkle matter is shooting out of his head. Richard: Ooh! exclaims in happiness. Unikitty and Dr. Fox pop out in the window. Unikitty and Dr. Fox: (In unison.) Whoa! two of them leap into the living room. Dr. Fox: It worked! I can’t believe it actually worked! out. Puppycorn and Hawkodile are now in the room. Puppycorn: Hey, we saw fireworks. Hawkodile: Princess, are you okay? to Puppycorn and Hawkodile together. Puppycorn and Hawkodile: (In sync.) Whoa! What’s up with Rick?! to Unikitty and Dr. Fox. Unikitty: The happiness serum worked! He’s finally bursting with happiness! back to Puppycorn and Hawkodile. Puppycorn and Hawkodile: (In sync.) Cool! This is awesome! He’s so much happier now! to all five of them. Dr. Fox, Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile are dancing and cheering in celebration. Richard’s sparkle matter is getting larger. Cut to Hawkodile, who gets hit with a star-shaped sparkle matter particle. Hawkodile: Ow! He really is bursting with happiness. to Puppycorn, who now has the star-shaped sparkle matter particle wedged on his horn. Puppycorn: Uh, are they supposed to be that big? (A large heart-shaped particle lands near him with a thump, as he reacts in shock.) to Richard, who is still exclaiming in happiness, his eyes bigger as he giggles, larger sparkle matter particles launching out of him. A giant star wedges into the wall, a giant heart into the ceiling, and a giant smiley face into the floor. Pan out to all five of them. Richard is still shooting out large particles, as the others react in shock. A large blue star lands near Puppycorn, causing him to shout. Cut to Dr. Fox and Unikitty, the latter looking slightly guilty. Dr. Fox: Oh no! All the sparkle matter is clumping together! The only reason this would happen is if something sticky got into the serum! to a flashback Dr. Fox and Unikitty in the lab. Dr. Fox is in the background typing on her computer. Unikitty is throwing unwrapped bubble gum pieces into the serum. Unikitty: (Singing.) Serum full of happy things, serum full of happy things! Bubblegum, bubblegum! runs in, throwing glue bottles into the serum. Puppycorn: (Singing.) Lots of glue and bubblegum! back to the five of them in the present, as Unikitty stares at Dr. Fox, while everyone else stares at Unikitty, while Richard still is grinning and shooting out sparkle matter. Unikitty: (Nervously laughing.) Uh, we just wanted to make sure the serum was, uh… (Points to Richard, yelling.) Hey, look! I think it’s wearing off! to Richard, who strains while smiling. A gigantic star-shaped sparkle matter particle launches out of him. Cut to the other four, who gasp in shock. Unikitty’s color drains from her. The star particle lands on the ground, embedding into it. Cut back to the four. Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox scream. Unikitty: Let’s get out of here! Hawkodile: I’ll stay here. other three run off. Hawkodile: Time for this bodyguard to guard some bodies! punches through the star particle, shattering it, as the other three run off. Cut to the pipe to Dr. Fox’s lab. Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn jump out of it. Dr. Fox runs towards the shelves of sparkle matter. Unikitty: (Sad.) Oh, no! Richard’s happiness is destroying him! (Starts sobbing.) And it’s all my fault! (Negative blue sparkle matter starts to jump out of Unikitty. She gasps.) Wait! What if we use the negative sparkle matter to make an unhappy serum? Maybe he’ll go back to normal! Dr. Fox: (Walks up to Unikitty.) Hmm…you might be onto something! (Pulls out a chalkboard and draws Richard on it with a bottle of the happy serum. She talks offscreen.) The happy sparkle matter made him too happy. (The bottle crashes on to Richard, causing him to smile. A scale of Richard, the left side sad, the other side happy, is drawn underneath him.) So if we use unhappy feelings, that should cancel out the effects. (The slider slides to the middle, as Richard grows neutral. Cut back to Dr. Fox and Unikitty.) Great idea, Unikitty. Unikitty: (Jumping up, shooting out positive sparkle matter.) Yay! Dr. Fox: No! We need negative sparkle matter. Unikitty: (Turns blue, starts to sob, as negative sparkle matter flies from her, which Dr. Fox collects in a jar.) I’m sorry! Dr. Fox: (Looks at the jar.) Oh, we still need more. (Pulls out a remote.) Here, Unikitty, look at this. TV screen pops out of the floor. A boy is sitting at a table by himself, turned away from the camera. Balloons are around him. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen.) This kid is eating all alone. to Unikitty, her lip is quivering and her eyes are shiny. She is slowly turning blue Unikitty: Oh, no. That’s really sad! Where are his friends? back to the screen. A slice of cake with a candle in it is now on the table, and a “Happy Birthday” banner is hung up. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen.) They didn’t show up to his birthday party. back to Unikitty. Her eyes are welling with tears as she continues to grow blue, negative sparkle matter shooting from her. Unikitty: (Sobbing.) Oh, no! It’s his birthday and no one’s there?! back to the video. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen.) And the kid is actually…Puppycorn! kid on the video turns his head, revealing him as Puppycorn, who has a trembling lip and shiny eyes. A dog whimper is heard. Cut to Unikitty. Tears are streaming out of her eyes and she is entirely blue. Her cheeks are frowny faces. Unikitty: (Sobbing.) Little bro! No! Noo!!! out to all of them. Unikitty is sobbing onto the ground. Puppycorn runs in. Puppycorn: It’s okay, sis! Don’t be sad! Dr. Fox: No, do be sad! We’re almost there. Puppycorn: How about a hug? (Trips over a fallen sparkle matter.) Oops! horn lodges into Unikitty’s eye. She suddenly turns red, turning into Angry Kitty, as she growls with rage, the background engulfed with flames. Cut to Dr. Fox. The jar is now filled with angry sparkle matter. She looks into the jar. Dr. Fox: Perfect! We got it! (Turns around, scrambling, as she forms another serum, this one red with an angry face.) Anti-happy serum complete! out to all of them. Unikitty is no longer angry, and Puppycorn is still lodged in her eye. Unikitty and Puppycorn: (In unison.) Yay! to the three running up the stairs, panting. They enter the doorway and all gasp. Richard is still laughing and happy, with gigantic sparkle matter particles surrounding him. Unikitty: Don’t worry, Rick! We’re gonna fix you! to Richard, still laughing and shooting sparkle matter out. He puffs his cheeks out and launches a giant purple heart particle out. It shadows over the three of them, as they gasp in shock. Cut to Hawkodile, in a jumping punch pose, as he yells in triumph. He punches the heart, causing it to shatter. He lands on the ground. Hawkodile: Yes! to Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn. Unikitty: Okay, Dr. Fox. Neutralize his happiness Dr. Fox: Right. (Sloshes the serum out of the jar.) For science! Richard: Oh! red serum coats him. Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox stare. Richard’s eyes pop out from under the serum. Unikitty, Puppycorn, and Dr. Fox grin. Richard’s eyebrows grow angry as he starts to tremble. The other three gasp, as Richard bursts out, now green with yellow eyes, as he roars. A giant yellow scorpion anger sparkle matter launches out of him towards the others, with smaller ones hiding behind it. The other three yell. Unikitty, Dr. Fox, and Puppycorn: (In sync.) Oh no! Hawkodile: (Leaping in, pumping his fist.) Oh, yeah! (He jumps up, punching the scorpion.) Yeah! (He punches an angry ghost particle.) Bodyguard punch! (He kicks a flying skull particle.) Bodyguard kick! (Grunts in enthusiasm.) I feel so alive! (Punches a lightning cloud particle. Cut to Dr. Fox and Unikitty.) Unikitty: What happened?! Dr. Fox: The anti-happy serum was too powerful! to Richard, who is growling in anger. Cut back to Unikitty and Dr. Fox. Unikitty: We have to cheer him up again! Dr. Fox: Maybe I can whip up another serum. Unikitty: No. Too many serums. Richard said he was fine. I should never have tried to mess with him in the first place. Let me talk to him. (Walks towards Richard.) Dr. Fox: Careful, Unikitty, his negativity is so strong. Unikitty: (Flips her head around towards Dr. Fox.) It’s cool, Dr. Fox. I’m the happiest person I know. (Sparkle matter shoots out of her, landing a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses onto her. She jumps offscreen towards Richard.) Richard! Richard: Huh? (Growls in anger.) Unikitty: Richard, you have to cheer up. You’re destroying the castle with your unhappiness. Richard: I was perfectly happy before! Unikitty: (Talking aside.) I mean, you could have been a little happier. Richard: (Growls in fury, blasting out.) Unikitty: (Straining.) But, you’re right! I should have listened to you! I just wanted you to be as happy as I was! (Aura starts to surround her.) But now I know everyone feels happy in their own way! I shouldn’t have messed with your feelings so much. I’m sorry! (Singing.) I’m sorry that I made you sad. I did some science, it was bad. I should have known that you were glad. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. freezes, and turns back to his normal self. Richard: Oh…huh? (Unikitty walks up to him as he sighs.) Thanks, Princess. I’m moved that you went through all this trouble just to cheer me up. (He starts to tremble, as a rumbling noise is heard. He strains, as a paperclip-shaped sparkle matter pops out of his head.) Unikitty: (Gasps.) Rick, your first real sparkle matter! And you didn’t even need the serum! Oh, it’s so cute and tiny! Richard: Would you look at that? Unikitty: Aw, yay! (Squishes her cheek up against Richard’s.) Richard: (Laughs.) to Dr. Fox holding onto a pile of sparkle matter. Dr. Fox: Oh my goodness! Look at all these sparkle matter samples! This is the best experiment I’ve ever done! Thanks, Unikitty! Unikitty: (Walks in.) Aw, yay! (Hugs Dr. Fox.) to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: And I finally got to punch danger in the face. jumps into his arms. Unikitty: Aw, yay! to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: And I’m a dog! jumps in, squishing her cheek against his. Unikitty: Aw, yay! (Leans out.) Everything is back to normal! out to the room. Sparkle matter is embedded into the walls and floors and there are a few fires going on. A star particle slams off of the ceiling. Cut to outside in the kingdom. The Castle is broken and cracked, with giant sparkle matter particles embedded into the town. They are also on fire, as sirens and car alarms blare. Category:Episode Transcripts